ExTrAñAs ReLaCiOnEs
by Maty-Violeta
Summary: Nuestros amigos se han separado, pero una coincidencia y un viaje les hará descubrir el amor verdadero. Soy pésima para los resumenes


**#ExTrAñAs ReLaCiOnEs#**

CaPiTuLo 1.- UnA iNeSpErAdA LLeGaDa

Era un día de finales de verano bastante caluroso. Un chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones se estiraba junto a la fuente del jardín de la casa de su abuelo.  
Tys.- ¡Qué aburrimiento! El abuelo y Heero se han ido a pescar, Jefe tiene que ayudar a sus padres, Hilary esta en la piscina y los chicos ni me escriben ni me llaman. ¡Hace ya mas de una semana que todos hacen lo mismo! Puede ser que ya no quieran estar conmigo...  
Tyson llevaba semana y media sin ver ni a Jefe ni a Hilary. Los chicos se habían marchado a sus respectivos países hacia casi un año, pero todas las semanas recibía una carta de cada uno de ellos; era extraño no haber recibido ninguna aun. Y últimamente el abuelo y Heero iban mucho a pescar y solo los veía por la noche; todos se comportaban de una manera muy extraña y él siempre se quedaba solo...  
Tys.- ¡Y tampoco se nada de mi madre y de mi padre! Me aburro mucho y tengo cada vez menos retos para mejorar en el bey-blading... ¿Que me queda por hacer este verano? ¡Oh, no! ¡Solo me queda por hacer la tarea de la escuela! Bueno, mejor eso (!) que nada...  
Cuando fue a su habitación a por sus libros (!) cayó en la cuenta (!) de que podría ser que los Saint Shields estuvieran en la ciudad... ¡Podría combatir contra Ozuma! En menos de un segundo desecho la idea, razonando (!) que seguramente habrían vuelto a su aldea.  
Pasada una hora y media, el chico se asombró de que solo le quedaban los ejercicios de plástica o.o. Leyó en enunciado del primer ejercicio de los cuatro que quedaban. Decía así: "Dibújate con tus mejores amigos realizando vuestra actividad preferida. No te olvides de las técnicas de retrato y proporción que hemos estudiado este año." De repente, Tyson se dejó caer sobre la mesa mostrando un evidente desanimo no muy típico en él.

Tys.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me escriben? -lloriqueó- ¿Por qué no me llaman?

Durante un segundo solo se escuchó el llanto (!) de aquel joven que era tan vivaz y alegre. Entonces escuchó un golpe seco junto a la ventana y una voz.

¿?m.- ¡Tyson! ¿Por qué lloras?

Antes de que el chico pudiera levantar la cabeza, cinco golpes como el anterior como si hubiera gente entrando por la ventana hicieron que este se sobresaltara. Aquella voz le era muy conocida.

Tys.- ¿Quién eres?

¿?k.- Pensé que nos reconocerías a la primera, Tyson.

¿?h.- Déjalo, seguro que de tanto jugar con el Bey Blade le ha secado el cerebro.

¿?r.- Pues yo diría que lo que está haciendo no es entrenar, sino... ¡Dios! ¡Tyson está enfermo! ¡Aparte de estar llorando, está haciendo la tarea!

¿?j.- Seguro que estaba aburrido y no se le ocurrió otra cosa...

¿?h.- ¡Tyson! -la joven se arrodilló junto a Tyson, comprobando si tenía fiebre con la palma de la mano- ¿Estás bien?

Tys.- Hilary... -el chico sintió como el contacto con la joven hacía que le ardieran la frente. Rápidamente reconoció las demás voces, volviéndose para ver a sus amigos- ¡Max! ¡Kai! ¡Ray! ¡Daichi! ¡Jefe!

¿?o (entrando por la ventana con tres personas mas).- No te olvides de nosotros, Tyson.

Tys.- ¡Ozuma! ¡Mariam! ¡Joseph! ¡Dunga! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Por qué no me habéis escrito?

Max.- Porque queríamos darte una sorpresa.

Abu (llegando).- ¡Chicos, ya traemos vuestros libros!

Hee.- Ayudadme a subir los libros... ¡qué pesan!

Tys.- ¿Libros? ¿Qué libros?

Hil.- Los libros de la escuela, Tyson. Han venido a estudiar con nosotros.

Mrm (Mariam).- Iremos todos a la misma clase.

**#ExTrAñAs ReLaCiOnEs#**

CaPiTuLo 2.- ¿Un NuEvO eNeMiGo?

A la mañana siguiente, Tyson aún no creía que lo que había pasado fuera verdad. Abrió los ojos y miró a los lados; Hilary y Mariam dormían junto a una esquina y los demás estaban dispersos por la habitación.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, se vistió rápidamente y salió al jardín. Era muy temprano (!) y ni siquiera su abuelo se había despertado.

Tys.- Me iré a dar un paseo y cuando vuelva (!) desayunaré con los demás.

Salió del jardín e, instintivamente, se dirigió hacia el río. El agua era clara y transparente, además de que parecía estar fresca.

Tys (pensando en voz alta).- Luego traeré aquí a los chicos, seguro que les gusta darse un chapuzón.

Siguió caminando por la rivera entre los árboles hasta que vio un bey-stadium. Se acercó a él algo confuso, ese bey-stadium nunca había estado allí.

¿?.- Vaya, no pensé que te fueras a despertar tan temprano.

Tys.- ¿Quién eres?

Una chica bajó del árbol más cercano al bey-stadium. Tenía el pelo violeta, a juego con sus ojos grandes; tez blanca, y vestía unos pantalones blancos con rayas turquesa a los lados, un top fucsia y unas zapatillas negras.

¿?.- No creo que te importe.

Tys.- ¡Claro que me importa! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

¿?.- Solo quiero a Dragoon. Si me lo entregas por las buenas, no te haré nada.

Tys.- (Otra con el mismo cuento) No pienso dártelo. Tú eres otra de esas que...

¿?.- Oye, corta el rollo. Llevo toda la noche despierta y tengo mucho sueño. No me hagas recurrir a la violencia.

Tys.- ¿Corta el rollo? ¡La que tiene que cortar le rollo eres tú! Mira; yo no quería llegar a esto, pero veo que tú no razonas con nada. (Eso ha sonado como si fuera Hilary)-saca su blade.

¿?.- Bueno, quién avisa no es traidor.-saca un blade idéntico a Sironix ¿¿Os acordáis? El primer blade de Zeo solo que en vez de celeste era violeta- ¿Preparado?

Tys.- Más que nunca

Tys, ¿?.- Tres, dos, uno... ¡Let it rip!

La batalla comenzó como otra cualquiera. Tyson estaba completamente (!) despierto y la chica se intentaba mantener en pie. Ambos estaban dando lo mejor de sí.

Tys.- (Es muy fuerte, pero no podrá con Dragoon. No permitiré que se lleven a mi amigo.) ¡Dragoon! –el bit-beast de Tyson salió lleno de energía y ganas de combatir- (No podrás con nosotros. Si Ozuma no pudo, tú tampoco podrás)

¿?.- Grr... ¡Valga! –un bit-beast salió del bey-blade de la chica. Era un lobo negro con una armadura plateada y sus ojos eran del mismo violeta que los de la chica.

Tys.- ¡¿Qué!

¿?.- ¿Asustado?

De repente, se oyen crujir algunas ramas y varias voces.

Saint Shields, Blade Breakers.- ¡Tyson! ¿Dónde te has metido?

¿?.- ¡Maldición!¡Valga, regresa! –el bit-beast regresó al blade, y este voló a la mano de su dueña. En ese instante aparecieron los demás.- Esta vez te has salvado, pero la próxima vez me llevaré a Dragoon- se dio la vuelta y saltó al árbol del que bajó.

Max.- ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué decía que la próxima vez se llevaría a Dragoon?

Tys.- No me ha dicho su nombre –el chico se agachó a recoger el blade que aún seguía girando-, pero sé que quiere mi bit-beast.

Ray.- Al parecer tenemos que andar con cuidado. Tenemos un nuevo enemigo.

**#ExTrAñAs ReLaCiOnEs#**

CaPiTuLo 3.- El DiLeMa De KaI

Todos miraron a Ray. Parecía estar seguro de lo que decía. Pero alguien rompió aquel incomodo silencio.

Dai.- Querrás decir que tenemos una nueva enemiga

Max.- Parecía linda. Tyson, tú la viste mas de cerca... ¿por qué no nos la describes?

Hil.- Espera, Max. Tyson; te has despertado temprano, has hecho la tarea del colegio y ahora me entero de que no eres un insensible... ¿qué te pasa?

Jef.- Debe estar madurando; ya era hora.

Dai.- ¡Descríbela ya!

Tys.- Era una chica. Tenía los ojos y el pelo del mismo tono de violeta, la tez blanca y... (No se si decir lo de ese bit-beast.)

Kai.- (¡Lo sabía!) Tenía un bit-beast.

Tyson.- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Me has leído el pensamiento?

Kai.- (¿Tyson piensa?) No, lo he sentido. Describe su bit-beast.

Tys.- Era un lobo negro, con armadura plateada, y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de la chica. Se llamaba Valga.

Ozu.- ¿Valga? Entonces, ¿por qué quiere a Dragoon?

Hil.- ¿Conoces ese bit-beast?

De repente un silencio incomodo invadió el claro. Mariam y Joseph se miraron, Dunga se apoyó en un árbol pobre árbol, tener que aguantar el peso de un armario y Ozuma abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Todos se dieron cuenta de que los Saint Shields sabían mucho más que ellos.

Mrm.- Valga es uno de los bit-beast sagrados.

Max.- Pero... ¿no eran cuatro?

Jos.- Nos enteramos este verano. Deberían ser cuatro, pero hubo uno que nunca hizo nada: Valga, el lobo negro de la oscuridad.

Ray.- ¿Y por qué dice Ozuma que por qué quiere a Dragoon?

Dun.- Es un bit-beast muy raro. Se supone que Valga protege a vuestros bit-beasts.

Ozu.- Me extrañó que no apareciera nunca cuando nosotros intentábamos apoderarnos de vuestros bit-beasts. Ahora veo que lo que quiere es llevárselos.

Kai.- (¿Cómo lo has hecho?) –su mirada se elevó hacia el cielo- (Confiaba en ti... ¿por qué?)

Jef.- Kai, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido.

Max.- Sí, Kai. Deberíamos volver ya. ¿Estás enfermo?

Tys.- Luego si te encuentras mejor venimos a darnos un baño en el río, ¿vale?

Hil (preocupada).- (Le pasa algo seguro... se le ve muy raro) Kai, si tienes algún problema nos lo puedes contar. Somos tus amigos para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Kai.- (¿Pálido? ¿Enfermo? ¿Problemas? ¿Tanto se nota? ¿Debería contárselo?) –su mirada bajó hasta sus amigos. Todos lo observaban con preocupación- Gracias... no me pasa nada.

Hil (animando a los demás).- ¿Entonces, qué os parece si volvemos a casa y preparo tortitas con caramelo para todos? .

Dai.- ¡Sí!

Tys.- Y yo que quería dar un paseo... ¬.¬ (!)

Todos.- o.O ¡Tyson!

Tys.- Mejor vamos a comer... n.n

Hil.- ¡Pues vamos!

Kai (escribiendo una nota no me preguntéis que de donde sacó el papel, no lo sé ni yo... esta historia se hace sola...).- (Vendré a verte esta tarde. Procura no faltar... Firmado: Kai) –dejó caer la nota sobre el bey-stadium y echó a andar hacia la casa.

Dai.- Hilary... ¿a las tortitas se les puede poner chocolate, caramelo y nata? .

Todos.- Daichi... u.u

En el claro ya solo quedaba el bey-stadium. La chica que desafió a Tyson bajó de un árbol. Lo había escuchado todo y había visto a Kai dejar la nota. Se agachó y la leyó.

¿?.- No te preocupes, Kai. No me moveré de aquí.

En casa de Tyson...

Hee.- ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

Max.- Fuimos a ver al "pastelito" de Tyson n.l

Tys.- ¡Qué no la conozco de nada!

Kai.- (Esta tarde me dirás la verdad...) –mira a Max y a Tyson peleándose- (... si sobrevivo)

**#ExTrAñAs ReLaCiOnEs#**

CaPiTuLo 4.- LoS "DeMoNs BlAdErS"

Al terminar de almorzar, Kai se levantó de la mesa. Tyson lo observó con curiosidad mientras se dirigía a la puerta, hasta que Ray lo vio.

Ray.- ¿A dónde vas, Kai?

Kai.- A dar un paseo.

Ray.- (Mentiroso) Voy contigo

Kai.- No, quiero ir solo.

Ray.- (No me lo creo, Kai solo Sí es lo más raro del mundo xD) Suerte.

Kai salió de la casa con prisa. Buscaba respuestas y las esperaba conseguir. ¿Cómo le podía haber traicionado? Él había confiado en ella, ¿cómo podía haberle hecho eso a Tyson? De repente se dio cuenta de que había llegado al claro.

Kai.- (Aquí no hay nadie) ¿Hola?

¿? (Despertando detrás del tronco de un árbol ¡Dormilona!).- ¿Eres tú, Kai?

Kai.- Pensé que no estabas.

¿?.- Estaba durmiendo. Anoche no dormí por esperar a Tyson, pero me doy cuenta de que debería haber descansado. Claro que sí, bonita. Te ha pegado un palizón Tyson...

Kai.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

¿?.- ¿El qué?

Kai.- (¿Cómo que el qué?) Retar a Tyson e intentar robar su Dragoon. ¿Por qué quieres nuestros bit-beasts? Tú ya tienes uno...

¿?.- No es que yo quiera ninguno. Es mi misión.

Kai.- (¡Otra con las misiones, me están sacando de quicio!A mí también, Kai. A mí también, y eso que yo escribo el fic) ¿Qué misión, Miaka?

Mia Tanto criticar y resulta que soy yo xD.- Tu abuelo no me quería dejar ir de la abadía, pero un hombre me adoptó. Tenía un hijo que adoraba el bey-blading y junto con sus amigos hemos creado un equipo de bey-blade: Los Demons Bladers.

Kai.- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nuestros bit-beasts?

Mia.- Nos han ordenado que les llevemos vuestros bit-beasts.

En ese momento dos chicas salieron de entre los árboles.

¿?a.- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacer contándole nuestra misión a Hiwatari? –dijo una de ellas. Tenía el pelo castaño y recogido en dos coletas, la tez blanca y los ojos claros, y vestía una falda larga y holgada de color miel, una blusa sin mangas y unas sandalias cafés- ¡Si el jefe se entera estás muerta!

¿?k.- En su familia ya es normal que los hijos traicionen a los jefes... ¿no es así, Miaka? –preguntó la otra joven. Tenía el cabello negro, los ojos violeta y la tez blanca. Llevaba una falda de picos, un corset negro de cintas violetas y unas botas también negras la gabardina para el invierno, que sino tenemos personaje a la brasa de cena.

Mia (ignorando el comentario de la segunda chica).- Kai, te presento a Angella Yellin –señaló a la chica de pelo castaño que sonrió- y a Kia Tanasawa –dijo señalando a la otra, que lo atravesó con la mirada a Kai- Angella es de Estados Unidos y tiene 15 años. Kia tiene mi edad, 16 años. Son miembros de los Demons Bladers.

Kai.- Dime que todo es mentira, por favor (!) Kai suplicando es lo mismo que Tyson pensando

Mia.- (Kai, siento hacerte esto, de verás lo siento) Si te lo digo, te estaría mintiendo... –ella se acercó a Kai, que se había caído al suelo de rodillas, y levantó la barbilla con dulzura- De veras, lo siento.

¿?z (llegando con un chico y una chica).- ¡Miaka! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-gritó un joven de cabellos aguamarina y ojos azules.

¿?w.- ¿Kai? –preguntó un chico de pelo y ojos castaños.

Kai (soltándose con suavidad (!) de Miaka).- (Esas voces...) ¡Zeo! ¡Wyat! ¿Qué...?

¿?c.- Vaya, os conoce –afirmó una joven alta, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello negro con rojo en las puntas; vistiendo una blusa negra de manga corta, un pantalón azul y unos tenis de fondo azul y rayas blancas.

Mia (recuperando la compostura).- Por lo que veo conoces a mi hermano, Zeo, y a Wyat. Ella es Camila, tiene 15 años y es de Rusia. Nosotros somos los Demons Bladers

Kai.- (Ahora comprendo lo que decía Kia. Zeo "traicionó" a su padre haciéndose nuestro amigo. Pero si Zeo se rompió... ¿qué hace aquí?)

Wya.- Umm... Hola Kai.

Zeo.- Hermana, ¿se lo has explicado todo?

Mia (algo tristona).- Seh...

Kia.- ¡Tsk! ¡Vamos a llevarnos ya a Dranzer!

Tys (saliendo de entre los árboles).- ¡Nunca os llevareis nuestros bit-beasts!

Kai (reaccionando).- ¡Tyson!

**#ExTrAñAs ReLaCiOnEs#**

CaPiTuLo 5.- El AlMa De ZeO

Tys.- Estaba preocupado por tu comportamiento y decidí seguirte. Sé que debes estar enfadado conmigo por seguirte, pero espero que me puedas perdonar a cambio de que salve a Dranzer.

Kai.- (¿Tyson preocupado? ¿Estar enfadado con él? ¡Pero si me está sacando las castañas del fuego!) Tyson, yo no estoy enfadado contigo –dijo mirándolo dulcemente (!).

Tys.- (Nunca había visto a Kai con esa mirada, sus ojos son de un color precioso (!))

Kai.- (¿Por qué Tyson me mira así? Ahora que caigo, nunca me había fijado en sus ojos. Son del color de los de Hilary... Hijo mío, podrías tener un poquito de mejor ojo...)

Zeo ("despertando" a Kai y Tyson).- Disculpen que interrumpa vuestra "cita" pero me quiero llevar cuanto antes a Dragoon y a Dranzer. – Kai y Tyson lo miran rojos como tomates.

Kia.- Zeo, ¿acaso no tienes alma? ¿No ves que todo esto lo han llevado en secreto?

Cam.- ¿Sois gays? o.o

Kai (enfadado y avergonzado).- ¡No!

Tys (igual que Kai).- ¡Nunca!

Mia (oculta detrás de Zeo).- (¿No tienes alma? No; Zeo perdió su alma hace mucho tiempo, cuando murió. Por eso juro que recuperaré su alma aunque sea lo último que haga. La recuperaré y le haré ver que...)

Zeo.- Miaka, espabílate y encárgate de Kai. Yo me encargo de Tyson.

Tys.- (Zeo, yo no quiero luchar contra ti...) ¡Será un placer, Zeo! ¡Qué cambios de humor tiene este chico xD

Kai.- (Miaka, ya no eres la misma...) Para mí también, Miaka. Otro con los cambios de humor. XD.

Mia.- (¿Es que no lo entienden? Yo solo quiero salvar a Zeo... ¡solo eso y volver a ser la de antes!) ¡Pues para mí no! Por fin alguien que dice lo que piensa..

Todos.- ¡¿Qué?

Zeo.- Miaka, encárgate de Kai; es una orden.

Mia.- No, Zeo. Yo no pienso acatar órdenes que no me gustan. Yo solo quiero que volvamos a ser los de antes...

Zeo.- ¿Los de antes? ¡Bah! Tú antes no eras nadie. Nadie te conocía, nadie te quería... solo jugabas al bey-blade contra tu amiga, la pared. ¿Quién quieres ser si antes no eras nadie? Que te digan eso tiene que doler.

Mia.- ¡Zeo! Antes era Miaka; ahora solo soy una marioneta del doctor... –la chica se olvidó de que estaban con ellos Kai y Tyson, diciendo cosas que no debía- ¡todos lo somos! Yo conocí a un Zeo que tenía un corazón de oro; ahora solo es una marioneta sin alma ni corazón, un cuerpo inerte al que mueven unos hilos. Acabo de repetir el juramento, Zeo; el mismo que hice delante tuya cuando padre te convenció de que dejaras a los Blade Breakers, y lo voy a cumplir aunque me cueste la vida.- se dio la vuelta y desapareció corriendo entre los árboles- (Claro que era alguien; era Miaka Yamaki. Si para salvar a Zeo hace falta morir; moriré.)

De repente, una luz violácea brilló justo delante de ella, cegándola unos instantes. Del interior de esa luz salió una voz ronca, que parecía más un gruñido; pero tranquilizadora.

¿?.- Miaka, ¿de veras morirías por recuperar al verdadero Zeo?

Mia.- Sí, pero... ¿quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

¿?.- Miaka, yo soy quién te ha estado acompañando todo este tiempo. Soy Valga. Si tanto deseas salvar a Zeo, solo debes encontrar a Sironix. Ese es el verdadero bit-beast de Zeo; si consigues que Zeo cambie a Cerberus por Sironix, recuperaras su alma.

Mia.- No lo entiendo... Chica, esta muy claro... xD

Val.- Debes encontrar a Sironix. Es un bit-beast de agua muy poderoso y lo representa un delfín. Cuando lo encuentres debes recogerlo en un bey-blade y traerlo. Si Zeo cambia el poder de Cerberus por la dulzura de Sironix, su alma volverá. Sironix guarda su alma y por eso desde que usó a Cerberus no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Si consigues destruir a Cerberus, recuperarás a Zeo. Espero que ahora sí lo hayas entendido; adiós. –en unos pocos segundos la luz desapareció.

Mia.- Sironix... ¡Si es un delfín solo puede estar en dos lugares: en el mar o en el delfinario!

**#ExTrAñAs ReLaCiOnEs#**

CaPiTuLo 6.- Un DeLfÍn En La PlAyA

En el claro todos estaban sorprendidos. La manera en la que Miaka había respondido a su hermano los había dejado a todos pensativos.

Kia, Ang, Wya, Cam.- (¿Será verdad que somos marionetas?)

Kai.- (¡Qué temperamento! Nunca la había visto así)

Tys.- (Ahora que lo pienso ¡milagro, Zeo se rompió... ¿cómo es que está aquí?)

Nadie hablaba, pero todos pensaban en algo relacionado con lo dicho por la chica. Zeo estaba pensando en su pasado. Si cuando era un robot se rompió... ¿por qué estaba allí?

Mientras tanto, por la calle corría una chica que se dirigía al muelle. Si encontraba a Sironix podría tener de vuelta al verdadero Zeo...

Mia (chocando con una chica y cayendo para atrás).-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¿Se encuentra bien?

¿?a.- No te preocupes –respondió. Cuando Miaka levantó la mirada, vio a una chica de la edad de Angella, rubia, de ojos verdes, pelo largo y tez blanca. Vestía una pañoleta larga oscura, un escote negro y una mirnifalda que dejaba ver unas botas también negras- ¿Te encuentras bien? Mi nombre es Ana, ¿y el tuyo?

Mia.- Soy Miaka. Disculpa, tengo que irme. ¡_Ciao_!

Ana.- Así que ella es Miaka... –la observó mientras desaparecía hacia el muelle- No parece tan peligrosa como dices, Alan.

Ala.- Es más peligrosa de lo que parece... ¿verdad, Sanin? –preguntó un chico de pelo caoba, ojos azules y unos 16 años.

San.- Sí, es muy peligrosa. Lo dice alguien que lo ha vivido en su piel –declaró una chica de la edad de Alan, alta, delgada, de pelo castaño y buena figura; que vestía una falda negra, una polera negra y roja y unas botas negras, jugando con un collar negro.

Ana.- No te preocupes, te vengarás. Ahora marchémonos. Sakuya, Nikle y Daphne nos están esperando en el hotel.

En los muelles, Miaka recuperaba el aire que había perdido en la carrera. En su cabeza se repetían las palabras de Valga. "Sironix guarda su alma".

Mia.- (Tengo que encontrarle...) ¡Sironix! ¿Dónde estas?

Un sonido llegó hasta sus oídos. Era una especie de canto. La chica caminó hasta el comienzo de la playa. Allí, junto al muelle, se encontraba un precioso delfín. Emitía aquel sonido que tanto la había alarmado y parecía cansado.

Mia.- Si... ¿Sironix? ¿Eres tú? –el delfín dio un aletazo en el agua y asintió- ¡¿Me entiendes? –el delfín volvió a asentir- Sironix, por favor, vuelve con Zeo. Ha cambiado mucho, no me gusta como es ahora. (¿Qué hago yo contándole mis penas a un delfín? A lo mejor es que nadie más te escucha xD) Valga me dijo que tu guardabas su alma. Por favor, hazle volver a ser como antes... ¿vale? – el animal volvió a asentir- Toma, puedes entrar en este blade. Es el primer blade de Zeo, tu antiguo hogar. –el animal ser convirtió en una masa acuosa de color aguamarina y entró en el bey-blade sin problemas.- Gracias amigo. Te debo una.

En el claro, Kai y Tyson tenían una dura batalla contra Wyat y Zeo. Kai tenía cierto miedo a dañar a Wyat, mientras que Tyson atacaba sin piedad a Zeo, olvidando sus sentimientos.

Kai, Tys.- (Son muy fuertes, no aguantaremos mucho Tienen telepatía, se leen los pensamientos xD)

Zeo.- ¡Wyat, ya son nuestros!

Max.- ¡Eso soñando! –Draciel se interpuso entre los blades de Tyson y Zeo- ¿Pensabais que íbamos a dejar de lado a nuestros amigos?

Ray.- Si lo pensabais estabais muy equivocados –Driger se puso entre Wyat y Kai, aguantando el ataque del primero.

Mai (Saliendo de entre los árboles Y dándole un susto al narrador).- ¡Valga, sácalos a todos del bey-stadium! –el blade obedeció, devolviendo de improviso los blades a sus dueños- Zeo, te he traído algo que te va a gustar...

Zeo (a lo chulito).- ¿Los bit-beast de los Blade Breakers?

Mia.- (Cuando se pone chulo no hay quien lo aguante, siempre pensando en lo mismo) No, algo mucho mejor... (...y que no crea adicción como la que tienes)

Zeo.- ¿Algo mejor que los bit-beast sagrados?

Mia.- Sí, peor antes tengo que destruir a Cerberus.

Zeo.- ¿Por qué?

Mia.- Porque un amigo me lo ha dicho. Lanza a Cerberus.

Zeo.- (Parece segura... Nunca la había visto así) Vale. ¡Let it Rip!

Todos se asombraron, ya que la joven había dicho claramente que tenía que destruir a Cerberus. ¿Qué tramaría Zeo?

**#ExTrAñAs ReLaCiOnEs#**

CaPiTuLo 7.- NuEsTrA rAzOn De SeR.

Zeo.- No te lo dejaré muy fácil, hermana. Para destruir a Cerberus tendrás que emplearte a fondo. ¡Ataque!

Mia.- _Keine Sorge_! Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. ¡Esquiva!

Todos estaban de piedra. Los blades de los hermanos iban de un lado para otro. Casi al mismo tiempo, ambos invocaron a sus bit-beast. Ahí fue donde empezó la verdadera batalla. Valga se lanzaba a la yugular de Cerberus a cada oportunidad que tenía y Cerberus golpeaba a Valga en el pecho cada vez que este lo desprotegía.

Zeo.- ¡Ataque fuego cruzado!

Mia.- (Solo puedo hacer una cosa para destruirlo) ¡Esquiva! –el blade de Zeo pasó rozando al de Miaka, que se desequilibró- ¡Valga, muerte súbita!

Zeo.- ¿Eh? (¡Ese ataque no lo había visto nunca!) –Valga se lanzó al cuello central de Cerberus y le mordió en la yugular, a la vez que saltaba para evitar a las otras dos cabezas. Al soltar a Cerberus, Valga lo esquivó mientras su pesado cuerpo se deshacía en datos. El blade de Zeo se rompió por la mitad en cuanto paró de girar.- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Mia.- Simplemente tenía un as en la manga. Ahora, toma. –dijo mientras recogía a Valga y sacaba una caja de su mochila.- Te lo has ganado. n.l

Zeo.- ¿Qué es? –abrió la caja y vio un lanzador celeste y blanco junto a un bey-blade de los mismos colores.- (Esto es...) ¡Sironix! –al nombrar al bit-beast un destello aguamarina cegó a los presentes, a la vez que una esfera de luz entraba en el cuerpo de Zeo.- ¡Ah! (¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué siento calidez en mi pecho?)

Mia (mientras desaparecía la luz).- (Eso debía ser Sironix devolviéndole su alma a Zeo Otra vez salió ese tema xD) ¿Te gusta el regalo? ¿Te agrada, hermano?

Zeo (recuperándose del susto).- ¡Sí! ·3 ¡Me encanta! –el chico se lanzó a los brazos de la joven mientras sonreía sinceramente, cosa que no muchos lo habían visto hacer- ¡Me encanta, Miaka! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero un montón!

Todos (menos Kai ¡Cómo no!).- ¡Ahí va! O.O

Kai (en tono sarcástico).- Además de hermanos, sois novios. Vaya, interesante.

Tys.- Kai... ¡estás celoso! ¡Nunca había visto a Kai celoso!

Kai (mosqueado).- ¡Yo no estoy celoso!

Zeo (soltando a Miaka, ya que esta se estaba asfixiando).- ¡Fiii, Fiuuuu! ¡Je, je, je! ¡Kai está celoso de mí!

Kai (más mosqueado aún).- Sí, claro, y mi abuelo es el rey de Roma.

Ray.- Parad ya la pelea, parecéis niños chicos.

Mia.- Ray tiene razón. Sois peores que Daichi.

Dai.- ¿Y ahora que hice?

Kia (ignorando al pobre Daichi).- Ahora que los aires se han calmado, voy a preguntar una cosa. ¿Para que quiere el jefe o el doctor ese los bit-beasts?

Cam.- Eso, eso.

Ang.- Venga, venga.

Zeo.- u.u Yo siempre lo he llamado jefe, no sabía que era doctor.

Wya.- ¿Miaka? ¿Qué sabes de ese tipo?

Mia.- (¿Y ahora que digo?) Pues lo mismo que vosotros... n.n

Zeo.- Miaka, que te conozco...

Wya.- Estás mintiendo. ¿Por qué nos llamaron para hacer un equipo de bladers? ¿Por qué existimos? ¿Cuál es realmente nuestra misión? ¿Para qué quiere los bit-beasts sagrados?

Mia.- ¿Tengo que responder?

Kia, Cam, Ang, Zeo, Wya.- ¡Sí!

Mia (intimidada secretitos en reunión es falta de educación xD).- Vale. T.T Resulta que el enemigo del doctor intenta robar su proyecto. Nosotros tenemos que evitar eso.

Zeo.- ¿Y entonces para qué los bit-beasts de los Blade Breakers?

Mia.- Ni idea, solo sé que me dijeron que tenía que cargarme a un equipo de bey-blade.

Wya.- ¿Y esos eran los Blade Breakers?

Mia.- ¡No! Yo me encargué de que ese equipo se enterara de que lo que me ordena el doctor se cumple al pie de la letra (Si fuera Pinocho tendría la nariz del tamaño de un árbol pero... ¡todo por protegerles!) y que conmigo hay que tener cuidado.

Kia.- ¡Vaya! Ahora te has vuelto muy agresiva...

Cam.- Es verdad, nunca te he oído hablar así.

Tys.- Entonces... ¿amigos? –dijo tendiendo una mano al equipo que estaba discutiendo.

Zeo.- ¿Eh?

Mia.- (¡Y duda! Debería de estirar el brazo y darle la mano, un abrazo o un golpe cariñoso...) –su móvil comenzó a sonar- ¿Ein?

Kia.- Mira, si la llama el novio.

Mia (ignora a Kia y acepta la llamada).- ¿Diga? (...) Sí, soy yo. (...) Ajá (...) Sí, estoy cerca. (...) A unos cinco minutos. (...) Sí, tengo un poco de hambre. (...) Vale, hasta ahora. –Miaka colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a sus amigos- Me voy a cenar. Comportaos, por favor.

**#ExTrAñAs ReLaCiOnEs#**

CaPiTuLo 8.- El NeGrO dE lA nOcHe

Zeo.- ¡¿Cómo que te vas a cenar? ¡¿Con quién?

Mia.- Con un viejo amigo que está en la ciudad.

Wya.- ¿Es de Alemania?

Mia.- Más o menos. –la chica guiñó un ojo, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr- ¡Bye! ¡Os veo luego en el hotel!

Zeo.- ¿Eh? ¡No vuelvas tarde!

Kia.- Luego vendrá diciéndote que está embarazada, Zeo. n.n

Zeo.- ¡Ni lo insinúes! x.x

Max.- ¿Qué habéis querido decir con eso de que si es de Alemania?

Wya.- Es que Miaka es de padre japonés y madre alemana.

Kai.- De pequeña sus padres se divorciaron y ella se quedó con su madre, ya que su padre no la quería por ser chica. –todos lo miraron con incredulidad.- Fue ella la que me lo contó. Su madre murió en un accidente y la mandaron a la abadía.

Ang.- (Al parecer el chico del que tanto habla no es su otro hermano, sino Hiwatari. El único que la trató bien de pequeña...)

Miaka iba corriendo hacia el restaurante "La Nuit" en francés "La Noche". Allí había quedado con él, pero antes tendría que cambiarse de ropa. Vio una tienda que aún estaba abierta y entró las casualidades de los fan-fics, siempre que buscas algo lo encuentras. Al salir vestía una minifalda vaquera, una camiseta de escote blanca y unas botas negras, con el pelo recogido en una trenza Maty (o sea yo): ¿De dónde ha sacado el dinero para pagar la ropa? Subconsciente: Tú lo sabrás, tú lo has escrito. Hay veces que no te entiendo, eres a cada momento peor. Maty: Jeje... Olviden lo que dijo.. La tienda estaba bastante cerca del restaurante otra casualidad, por lo que rápidamente llegó a su destino. En la puerta la esperaba un hombre de unos 27 años, piel clara y pelo y ojos negros.

Mia.- ¿Lleva mucho esperando?

¿?n.- No, acabo de llegar. ¿Cómo están tus amigos, Miaka?

Mia.- Muy bien. ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo, Maese Noir?

Noi.- Llámame Noir. Ya no soy tu profesor, no tienes porqué usar formalidades conmigo.

Mia.- Aún así le debo un respeto. Usted me salvó la vida. Se explicará en otro capítulo, probablemente el 14 o el 15

Noi.- Y tu me ayudaste a perfeccionar mi técnica con el bey-blade, a controlar a los alumnos en mi clase y a hablar japonés y alemán. Ya estamos en paz.

Mia.- ¡Jajaja! Todo eso vale menos que una vida humana. ¿Entramos al restaurante?

Noi.- ¡Qué descortés he sido! Por supuesto, las damas primero.

Entraron en el restaurante, que estaba adornado como una calle de París. Un camarero los condujo hasta una mesa en la que había un candelabro de velas rojas encendidas y una rosa del mismo color encima de cada plato. El hombre retiró una de las sillas e invitó a la joven a sentarse. Esta le sonrió y aceptó, dejando que él acercara la silla a la mesa. Cuando el hombre se hubo sentado, cogió suavemente la rosa que se encontraba en el plato de la chica y se la puso en el pelo.

Noi.- Así está mejor. Te ves mucho más linda.

Mia.- Maese... / (Este lugar es precioso, tiene un aspecto tan romántico)

Noi.- Miaka, ¿qué quieres de beber?

Mia (dirigiéndose al camarero).- Tomaré un Nestea, por favor. – el camarero se fue dejando la carta y la joven se dirigió al hombre.- ¿Qué le ha traído a Japón, Maese?

Noi.- Me han llamado para enseñar francés en un instituto. ¿Y tú? –el camarero le sirvió el Nestea a la chica y un vino tinto al hombre- ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?

Mia.- Me ha mandado el doctor, aunque no hago nada de lo que me dice.

Noi.- ¿Y eso por qué?

Mia.- Ese tipo me tiene harta. Ahora quiere que me convierta en una ladrona de bit-beasts.

Camarero (llegando).- ¿Han decidido ya lo que tomarán?

Noi.- ¿Te parece bien pato a la naranja para los dos? –la chica asintió y se rió por lo bajo, ya que sabía que ese plato les gustaba a ambos.- Pato a la naranja para dos, s'il vous plaît.

Camarero (yéndose).- Vale.

Noi.- ¿Y qué quiere de los bit-beasts? ¿Venderlos y ganar dinero? ¿Tenerlos como mascotas? ¿Adiestrarlos y ficharlos para un circo? ¿Convertirlos en los malos de las películas de ciencia-ficción?

Mia.- ¡Jajaja! No, los quiere para desarrollar vida en cuerpos inertes. Cuando creó un cuerpo humano para Zeo, le introdujo restos de bit-beasts muertos.

Noi.- ¿Quieres decir que Zeo es un bit-beast?

Mia.- Es el cuerpo de un chico que murió y que se parece a Zeo. Luego le introdujeron los recuerdos del robot y los restos de bit-beasts. Ahora ya es humano, su alma volvió junto a Sironix...

**#ExTrAñAs ReLaCiOnEs#**

CaPíTuLo 9.- La UlTiMa NoChE dE vAcAcIoNeS

Noi.- No te gusta lo que quiere hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué trabajas para él? ¿Le debes dinero?

Mia.- ¡No! Lo que le debo es la vida de Zeo...

Noi.- ¿Y si ya tiene su alma por qué no os vais?

Mia.- Somos seis en el equipo. No queremos dejar solos a los otros cuatro.

Noi.- Cambiando de tema, hoy terminan las vacaciones y os tendréis que matricular en algún instituto. ¿Dónde estáis viviendo?

Mia.- En un hotel, pero estamos buscando una casa.

Noi.- ¿Por qué no vivís conmigo? No sé cocinar pero me sobra espacio. A cambio de que cocinéis y de que me ayudéis a limpiar podéis vivir conmigo.

Mia.- (ilusionada) ¿De verdad? Somos cuatro chicas y dos chicos en el equipo y todos somos muy limpios.

Noi.- Esta es mi dirección. –le da una tarjeta de visita- Os espero mañana al terminar el instituto. ¿En cuál os habéis matriculado?

Mia.- En el instituto público Kaserami. Tenemos que llevar uniforme pero no está mal.

Noi.- Entonces yo seré tu profesor de idiomas ·

Mia.- ¡Mira la suerte! n.l

Camarero.- Traigo los platos, el pato ya está listo. Me permite _mademoiselle_. Ahora les traigo el pato _monsieur_.

Noi.- _Merci._

Mia.- Van a pensar que somos novios.

Noi.- ¡Es igual! Luego te llevo al hotel en coche. No es recomendable que una señorita ande sola a estas horas.

Mia.- Vale. ¿Qué coche tienes?

Noi.- Un Jaguar negro (¿?)

Mia.- ¡Qué bien! n.n

Camarero.- Aquí esta su comida.

Noi.- Miaka, ahora dejemos de hablar y comamos. No me gustaría que el pato se enfriara. _Bon appétit!_

Mia.- ¡Qué aproveche, Maese!

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Tyson se había organizado una fiesta.

Ozu.- ¿Y por qué le habéis invitado?

Tys.- Después de esa luz, cambió completamente de carácter. Abrazó a su hermana, lo que provocó un ataque de celos en Kai, y luego se me tiró al cuello. –el timbre sonó y Heero fue a abrir.

Hee.- ¡Max! ¡Aquí hay un chico que afirma conocerte!

Max (asomándose a la puerta).- ¿Y quién...? ¡Alan! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Ala.- Es verdad, Max. Un poco más y no te reconozco. Te voy a presentar a mis amigas. Ellas son: Ana, Sanin, Sakuya, Nikle y Daphne. –dijo señalando a las chicas del muelle y a otras tres más. Sakuya era delgada, alta, de cabello negro y piel blanca como la nieve, y llevaba un vestido rojo por encima de las rodillas con una manga de forma gótica, con un guante alto y blanco en el lado sin manga. Nikle era baja, delgada, de ojos pardos, pelo castaño oscuro con mechas rubias, largo y ondulando, y llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados con una camiseta negra. Daphne parecía más pequeña; pero era alta, delgada y de buen cuerpo, de pelo pelirrojo, largo y ondulado, ojos azules y tez blanca, y vestía una minifalda, una blusa sin mangas y unas botas blancas de tacón de aguja.

Tys (apareciendo detrás de Max).- ¡Pasad! ¡Vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta todos! ¡Qué mañana empieza la escuela!

En la puerta del hotel, Noir esperaba a que Miaka saliera para darle las maletas. Cuando la vio salir con una única maleta se sorprendió, ya que esperaba que bajara la de los amigos.

Mia.- Mis amigos no están aquí, así que he pagado mi parte y les he dejado un mensaje con su dirección. ¿Le importa que pase esta noche en su casa?

Noi.- No me importa. Déjame que te ayude con la maleta. Si quieres cuando lleguemos a mi casa podemos darnos un baño en mi piscina, el agua por la noche está muy bien y...

Mia.- ¡Maese! ¡No me esperaba esto de usted! ¿Quiere verme en bikini? De Wyat lo entiendo pero de usted...

Noi.- n/nU ¡Ah! Esto... Pues... Bueno...

Mia.- Está bien, me daré un baño en su piscina. Además, por si no se acuerda, usted me llevó a la playa hace un tiempo, Maese. xD

**#ExTrAñAs ReLaCiOnEs#**

CaPiTuLo 10.- CoNoCiDoS dE cLaSe

¡Bip, bip, bip! ¡Bip, bip, bip!

Tys.- ¡Ah! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! Maty: Tú siempre llegas tarde. Tyson: ¡Oye, un respeto! Si llego tarde es porque mi abuelo no me avisa por las mañanas. Maty: Excusas...

Max (despertando).- Tyson, cálmate. Son las 6:30 (!) y el instituto no empieza hasta las 8:30...

Ozu (completando la frase).- ¡Y hoy empieza una hora después!

Tys (sin hacer caso y vistiéndose de espaldas a las chicas).- ¡Daos prisa! ¡Yo bajo y preparo el desayuno mientras que os vestís! Los uniformes están al lado de vuestra cama –dijo el chico mientras bajaba las escaleras con la mochila al hombro.

Hil.- ¡Ahí vaaa! ¡No sabía que Tyson estuviera tan cachas////

Jef.- ¡Hilary!

Hil.- Hay que decir la verdad. xP Aparte, también está muy raro.

Jef.- Y tú también.

Cuando todos iban hacia la escuela, Tyson estaba algo desanimado ya que él habría querido ir antes.

Kai.- Tyson, vamos a buena hora. No te preocupes. Maty: Yo no me preocupo. Kai: No te lo decía a ti, sino a Tyson. Maty: Amm

Jef.- Cierto. Hoy estas muy raro, ¿qué te pasa?

Tys.- ¿A mí? No, a mí...

Zeo (corriendo hacia ellos con su grupo a la espalda).- ¡Tyson! –gritó el joven, que llevaba el uniforme del mismo instituto, mientras llegaba a ellos.- ¿Habéis visto a mi hermana? –Tyson negó con la cabeza- Es que ayer cuando llegamos al hotel había pagado su parte, nos había dejado una dirección y se había ido. Que lista la chica... Un momento, ¡esa chica soy yo!

Hil.- ¿Habéis ido a ese lugar? (Estos chicos son tan simples que puede que no se les haya ocurrido ir a preguntar Sí, seguro. Simpatizo contigo Hilary)

Kia.- Sí, pero el pajarito había volado o estaba dormitando... –comentó en un tono sarcástico. ¡Ey! Que yo solo me quedo dormida 5 días a la semana... los cinco que tengo clase

Ray.- Vamos a clase. Si vamos al mismo instituto seguro que está allí –dijo Ray mientras miraba sus ropas.- (Ay, menudo terremoto, Tyson y Zeo en el mismo instituto es la definición perfecta para arma biológica ¡Mirad lo que piensan de vosotros, chicos! Aunque yo pienso lo mismo...)

Cuando llegaron al instituto y fueron a la ceremonia de presentación, se dieron cuenta que habían caído todos en la misma clase Ray: Esto ya no es un arma biológica... ¡es un arma nuclear! Maty: Ray, no te pases. Seguro que esos dos no son tan malos... Ray: ¿Qué no? ¡Ven tú a mi clase! TT.TT Esto es peor que tener a Mariah todo el día pegada a los talones... Maty: Pues para que digas eso ya tiene que ser grave n.n'. En el aula de 1-D, Tyson ahogó un grito de alegría al encontrarse frente a frente con los antiguos Psykick.

Tys.- ¡Kane! ¡Jimmy! ¡Salima! ¿Dónde está Gordon Lo siento, pero no se me el nombre de este chico... soy un desastre u.u? ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Kan.- ¡Tyson! Gordon se fue con sus padres. Nosotros estamos estudiando en este instituto. Por lo que veo tú también –le contestó el chico de ojos y pelo azul.

Tys.- Pues sí...

Ray.- (Esto ya se pasa de arma nuclear... ¡¡esto es una catástrofe a escala universal! Ya solo queda que...)

Sal.- ¡Ray! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –chilló una chica de pelo rojo oscuro y ojos castaños mientras se tiraba al cuello del chico.

Ray.- (¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habré pensado en que lo último malo que me podía pasar era que Salima me reconociera? Maty: Juajua, pobre Ray, que mal lo estás pasando. Ray: Te vas a enterar, te voy a denunciar.)

Jim.- Salima, suéltale que le vas a ahogar. –avisó el joven rubio que estaba con la chica. Ella reaccionó al instante, soltando a Ray Maty: Ray, hijo, que bien te lo montas... Ray: ¡Qué dices! Pero si me van a acabar matando

¿?y.- Salima, ¿quiénes son tus amigos? –preguntó una joven alta de tez blanca, cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura, ojos verde esmeralda y buen cuerpo.

¿?s.- ¡Wow! ¡Sali, nunca nos dijiste que conocieras chicos tan lindos! –exclamó una chica alta, de tez blanca, ojos azules y pelo negro cortado a capas, lacio y con reflejos azules.

Ray.- (¡Dios, que no se me tiren al cuello!)

Sal.- ¡Jaja! Chicos, os presento a Yuzuki –señala a la chica rubia- y a Sonic –señala a la chica de pelo negro-. Chicas, ellos son los Blade Breakers, los Saint Shields y... ¿quiénes sois vosotros?

Zeo.- Yo soy Zeo Yamazaki y este es mi equipo: Wyat, Kia Angella, Camila y... bueno, mi hermana que anda perdida por ahí.

¿?e.- ¡Ahí vaaa! ¡Pero si es el chico que llegó a la final del 2º campeonato de Bey-Blading! –sorprendida, una chica alta de cabello chino hasta la mitad de la espalda color café-chocolate, ojos del mismo color y piel bronceada, se agarró al brazo de Kane.

Kan.- Eru, no te emociones tanto –suena el timbre- Será mejor que nos sentemos antes de que llegue el profesor.

Cuando todos los alumnos se sentaron llegó el profesor.

Prof.- Me voy a presentar...

Mia (desde el patio).- ¡Llego tarde! ¡Me he vuelto a quedar dormida!

Prof (asomándose a la ventana).- Estás en el aula de 1-D, así que ven.

Mia.- ¡Sí! –al minuto la chica ya estaba en la puerta del aula- ¡Lo siento mucho, señor! ¡No volverá a pasar!

Prof.- Eso espero. Como iba diciendo, mi nombre es Noir du Arc...

Mia.- ¡Maese! ¡No le reconocía con la ropa deportiva!

Noi.- Miaka, eres más despistada de lo que esperaba. Anda, siéntate con Hiwatari, que el pupitre de al lado está libre. –Miaka se acercó a Kai con cara de miedo y este se puso a mirar por la ventana. Cuando la chica se sentó y se puso a mirar al maestro, Kai volvió la mirada hacía ella.- Cambiando de tema, además de vuestro tutor soy vuestro profesor de idiomas: francés, alemán, inglés y español. Me gustaría que me dijerais si os gustan los idiomas y quién se va a apuntar a mis clases.

Toda la clase menos Kai levantó la mano, ya que esas materias a pesar de ser optativas eran muy divertidas.

Kai (mirando a Miaka).- / (Ha cambiado mucho. Antes solo era una niña a la que le gustaba el Bey Blade y a mí me parecía una chica normal. Ahora es una joven adolescente madura que se sabe controlar...)

Noi.- Hiwatari, ¿pasa algo? ¿No te gustan los idiomas?

Kai (despertando del trance en el que se encontraba).- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Los idiomas sí me gustan. Es que... u/u' no estaba escuchando.

Tys.- (¡Kai no estaba atendiendo! ¿Qué le pasa? Él también esta raro...)

Noi.- Bueno, entonces cuento con vosotros. Me gustaría hacer un viaje al extranjero y se me ha ocurrido que, como tenemos en esta clase a los bey-bladers más famosos y buenos del mundo, hagamos un tour por todo el mundo visitando sus ciudades natales y desafiando a otros bladers. ¿Os apuntáis?

**#ExTrAñAs ReLaCiOnEs#**

CaPiTuLo 11.- Un CuRsO eN eL eXtRaNjErO

Toda la clase se calló. Casi nunca se proponían excursiones al extranjero excepto en 2º de Bachillerato y de repente llegaba ese hombre y les proponía un tour por todo el mundo. ¿Cuánto podría costar? ¿Qué harían?

Mia.- Maese, todo eso está muy bien pero... ¿no será demasiado caro? Quiero decir; entre pasajes, permisos, hoteles y billetes de avión gastaremos un dineral.

Noi.-No hace falta que os preocupéis por el dinero. Todo lo financia la Asociación de Bey-Bladers. Los pasajes y los permisos nos los facilitarán y tendremos un Jumbo para nosotros solos y los equipos que nos quieran acompañar. Los hoteles y restaurantes serán gratuitos presentando un carnet que acredita que estáis en el tour, y los combates oficiales nos los concertarán ellos.

Mia.- Un momento, Maese... ¿pertenece a la ABB y no me ha dicho nada? .

Noi.- Era una sorpresa n.l

Mia.- La próxima vez avise, no sabe el susto que me he llevado cuando ha dicho que la ABB nos lo facilitaba todo. Si en esas estamos creo que iré, siempre y cuando mi equipo me acompañe –añadió mirando a los Demons Bladers.

Zeo, Cam, Wya, Ang, Kia.- ¡Sin nosotros no te vas!

Tys.- En ese caso no queremos ser menos, ¿verdad, chicos?

Blade Breakers, Saint Shields, Sun Shine (Kai no incluido).- Claro que no. Tenemos que ir.

Hil.- Pero no podemos dejar a Kai aquí.

Kai.- Iré

Noi (hablándole a Miaka).- ¿No me decías anoche que siempre le llevaba la contraria a su grupo?

Todos (Kai incluido o.o).- ¡¿Anoche!

Mia.- Sí, anoche dormí _chez Noir_ "en casa de Noir" Anda que no resumen poco los franceses

Kia.- Lo que decía, y ahora dirá que está embarazada. C-

Cam, Ang, Zeo, Wya.- ¡Kia! .

Mia.- _Je ne comprend pas…_No es yo no compro pan, sino no comprendo

Noi.- Bueno, calma chicos. Miaka y yo no hicimos nada ¿Qué no? ¿No os bañasteis en la piscina? Ella duerme en la habitación que da al patio y yo duermo en la que da a la calle.

Kai.- ¡Uff!

Tys.- ¿Kai? ¿A qué viene ese "uff"?

Kai.- ¡A nada, a nada! n/nU

Noi.- (Jijiji) Entonces os voy a presentar a vuestros compañeros de viaje. Pasad –la puerta se abrió y entraron seis personas- Os presento a Alan, Ana, Sanin, Sakuya, Nikle y Daphne. Ellos vendrán con nosotros al tour.

Mia (sorprendida).- ¡Sanin! ¡Alan! ¡Sakuya! ¡Estáis vivos!

Sak.- ¡Qué aguda! No, estamos muertos, somos zombies que venimos a que nos revivas.

Ana.- Vaya, pero si es Miaka la del muelle.

Mia.- ¡Ana! (¿Se pondrán todos de acuerdo para venir a la vez?)

Nik, Dap.- ¿La conocéis?

San.- ¡Cómo para no conocerla! ¡Es la hija pequeña del doctor Frankenstein!

Mia.- ¡Eh! ¡No me insultes!

Ala.- ¡Pero si es verdad! Oye, ¿tú y tu doctor aún no habéis hecho otro monstruo, o lo próximo será un bebé?

Mia.- Dejad en paz a los bebés, malpensados.

Sak.- Se ha enfadado.

Nik, Dap, Ana.- Nos hemos dado cuenta.

San.- Por hoy te voy a dejar, pero que sepas que busco venganza.

Mia (fuera de sus casillas).- ¡Toma! –le tiró un blade- ¡Encima de que me molesto en reconstruirlo y en volver a introducirle a tu bit-beast, te pones a insultarme! –se acerca a Alan y a Sakuya- ¡Aquí tienes a Impulso, Alan se llama así porque sale en la serie ¿A ti no te tengo que dar nada, verdad Sakuya?

Sak.- No, pero tampoco es para que te pongas así...

Noi.- ¿Os conocíais? ¿Qué es eso de la "hija del doctor Frankenstein"?

Mia (Algo más calmada).- ¿Ya no se acuerda de lo que le dije ayer, Maese? (Este hombre no tiene arreglo)

Noi.- ¿Fue antes o después del vino?

Mia.- (Los hombres son unos bebés mira la que decía que dejaran a los bebés en paz) Mientras se tomaba el vino, Maese... –dijo mientras una gota le caía por la sien.


End file.
